A Surprise in the Principal's office Translation
by Zahzuda
Summary: *One-Shot* Deus, até mesmo as mãos dele eram perfeitas. Elas eram lindas e eu ansiava pelo toque delas. Seus olhos ardiam pra mim. "Você sabe por que te chamei no meu escritório?" ele perguntou em voz baixa. Eu estava muito nervosa para responder.


**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **XxJessicaxX**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**XxJessicaxX**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

Eu tinha sido chamada para o escritório do diretor através do alto falante, para o meu desgosto. Altas vaias de, "Ooooooh!" e, "ela fez issoooo!" encheram meus ouvidos enquanto eu marchava para fora da sala e no corredor. Como as pessoas podiam ser tão imaturas? Digo, nós éramos veteranos para ficar gritando! Ainda assim, meu rosto corou de vergonha.

Enquanto eu caminhava, borboletas se formaram no meu estômago. Eu me concentrei em não tropeçar e cair de cara no chão. Em honra ao meu aniversário de 18 anos, minha melhor amiga Alice me fez vestir o que ela considerava "legal". Na realidade eu me sentia como se estivesse saído de uma revista suja vestida como, "Travessa Garota de Escola."

Alice tinha me emboscado essa manhã para brincar de Barbie Bella. Eu estava vestindo uma mini-saia, sapato de boneca pretos com meias compridas, e uma blusa de seda de botão, completo com brincos de argola prata. Ela tinha colocado meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e feito minha maquiagem. Embora eu tenha batido o pé no chão quando ela insistiu sobre a sombra escura no olho. Eu não ia pra escola parecendo uma prostituta.

Eu mastigava meus lábios nervosamente enquanto me perguntava o que eu tinha feito de errado. Eu sempre fui a perfeita estudante na escola, nunca peguei detenção. A única coisa que eu podia pensar era sobre a barra da minha saia, que parecia um pouco curta essa manhã, mas agora parecia positivamente minúscula. Eu tentei puxar um pouco pra baixo para me permitir um pouco mais de modéstia.

Eu sentei na cadeira perto da porta do escritório e deixei minha mente vagar sobre o novo diretor...

Ele era no mínimo trinta anos mais novo que o diretor anterior, nenhum cabelo cinza no topo de seu cabelo perfeitamente desalinhado. Seu corpo era absolutamente perfeito; suas roupas emolduravam seu corpo. Ele era alto e flexível; ele tinha olhos brilhantes verde esmeralda e cabelos bronze que eram um pouco longos. Eu sempre desejei correr meus dedos por eles, sentir a sua textura e puxá-los enquanto ele montava em mim na sua mesa...

Sim, eu era obcecada pelo seu cabelo.

Mas eram seus olhos que me chamavam. Eles eram intensos e pareciam conhecer os seus segredos mais íntimos não importa quão você tentasse escondê-los. Eles eram profundos e guardavam seus próprios segredos.

O diretor ainda tinha que me encontrar, eu comecei a pensar sobre o sonho que eu tive na noite passada... nós tínhamos colocado a sua mesa _grande_ para um uso muito bom...

Eu mordi meu lábio e apertei minhas coxas juntas para reprimir o desejo crescendo. Eu pensava sobre esse homem constantemente. Ele era o principal papel masculino em todas minhas fantasias eróticas e quando eu sonhava acordada. Eu apenas o queria muito! Eu queria que ele fosse o primeiro a me beijar, a me tocar, a me provar, a me fuder...

De repente, sua porta se abriu e ele enfiou sua cabeça bronze pra fora. Com um sábio, sorriso ele me chamou pra dentro de seu escritório. Meus joelhos tremeram ao som da sua voz profunda e sedosa enquanto eu lutava para ficar composta. Eu caminhei cuidadosamente, sempre consciente da minha saia curta e minha blusa muito fina de seda. O _único_ dia que eu deixei Alice me vestir...

Eu me empoleirei timidamente na cadeira em frente ao objeto de desejo dos meus sonhos mais molhadas... ah porra, somente a visão da sua _mesa_ estava me excitando...

"Você queria falar comigo, Sr. Cullen?" eu perguntei.

O diretor parecia divertido enquanto caminhava até a porta de seu escritório. No segundo seguinte, eu ouvi um click audível da tranca se movendo. Aquele barulho aparentemente insignificante parecia fatal e um mau presságio no silêncio da pequena sala. Eu mastigava meus lábios nervosamente, tentando manter meu pulso sob controle.

Por que ele trancaria sua porta?

Ele levou seu tempo enquanto se conduzia de volta para sua mesa, um sorriso colado em seu rosto perfeito. Sem pressa, ele sentou e colocou a ponta de seus dedos compridos juntos. Eu observei enquanto seus músculos flexionavam com o movimento gracioso.

Deus, até as _mãos_ dele eram perfeitas. Elas eram lindas e eu ansiava para que elas me tocassem.

Pare com isso, Bella.

Aqueles olhos dele ardiam em mim; eles tinham ficado um pouco escuros.

"Você sabe por que eu te chamei aqui no meu escritório?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa. Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente em resposta, muito nervosa para falar.

"Você está aqui porque você precisa ser punida. Você foi muito travessa com sua escolha de roupa essa manhã, Srta. Swan."

Eu senti meus olhos ficarem maiores com prazer e surpresa. Ele tinha _percebido..._

"Agora, você vai fazer exatamente o que eu digo até deixar esse escritório. Você não vai falar ou se mover até que eu diga para fazer isso. Você entendeu?"

Seus olhos eram fendas verdes e seus lábios estavam puxados em um sorriso pecaminoso. Eu me senti ficar mais molhada nesse segundo. Eu concordei lentamente, mastigando meu lábio com antecipação.

"Bom. Agora eu preciso que você fique de pé, e dê a volta na minha mesa, e incline-se sobre ela, de costas pra mim." Eu fiz como ele disse, minhas sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. Eu não sabia onde colocar minhas mãos, então eu apenas segurei a beira da mesa longe de mim.

Ah, porque eu coloquei saltos hoje? Eu não queria cair... minha respiração começou a entrar em suspiros curtos. Eu podia sentir sua respiração quente na minha nuca graças ao meu rabo de cabalo e isso estava me excitando ainda mais. Eu o senti ficar de pé atrás de mim e agarrar meus quadris para me determinar. Minha respiração atou e eu apertei meus olhos fechados.

Eu ouvi um gemido alto de… prazer? Só então eu percebi que minha mini-saia estava pra cima o suficiente mostrando uma pista da minha bunda descoberta. Meu rosto corou com calor. Ah, merda...

"tut, tut... muito travessa na verdade," ele ronronou no meu ouvido, antes de eu ouvi-lo deslizar sobre mim para agarrar alguma coisa do outro lado do escritório. Eu o ouvi puxar alguma coisa da parece que parecia pesado e caminhar de volta para sua mesa.

"Você sabe o que nós fazemos com as meninas más aqui?" ele murmurou diretamente no meu ouvido, seus lábios escovando no lóbulo sensível. Estremeci com prazer a sua proximidade absoluta.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, verbal ou não, eu senti a pancada forte de uma... raquete?

Um gemido alto escapou de meus lábios, mas eu não podia dizer se era de dor ou prazer. Eu resolvi que era uma mistura de ambos. Eu comecei a mastigar meus lábios novamente tentando reprimir o crescimento do meu desejo. A idéia foi completamente abandonada quando eu o senti deslizar minha saia para cima do meu quadril, expondo a minúscula calcinha preta que Alice me fez vestir.

Eu juro que aquela minúscula duende era psíquica ou algo assim; tinha muito mais conhecimento por trás daquele sorriso essa manhã...

"Tut, tut, tut... menina _muito_ má..." ele rosnou no meu ouvido antes de pancada da raquete chocar agora na minha carne nua. Eu deixei outro gemido escapar enquanto eu senti a umidade pingar entre as minhas pernas.

"Você está gostando disso, não está?" Eu ouvi sua voz baixa incrédula vindo de trás de mim. Ele esperou alguns segundos para eu falar, mas eu achei que não podia dizer uma palavra.

"Me responda!" ele exigiu severamente. As palavras escaparam de meus lábios antes que eu tivesse a chance de pensar.

"Sim…" eu sussurrei. Eu queria mais. Eu queria me comportar mal se significasse que eu iria ter que suportar _isso_ como castigo. Cada pancada da raquete era apenas um pouco mais forte, até as minhas bochechas ficarem agradavelmente entorpecidas de dor e eu ouvi que não era apenas eu que tinha dificuldade pra respirar.

"Agora... fique de pé e desabotoe essa sua blusa linda," Sr. Cullen sussurrou. Eu levantei e, olhando pra ele, eu tentei fazer como ele pediu, meus dedos tremiam e meus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Eu engasguei quando ele me sacudiu para olhar pra ele, meus olhos disparando em surpresa.

Eu achei que ele tivesse colocado a raquete na parede e já estava sentado, uma ereção proeminente em sua calça. Ele lentamente escorregou seus dedos pelas minhas coxas, deixando um rastro de fogo em seu caminho. Seus olhos tinham escurecido para verde bandeira e seus lábios estavam abertos.

Ele enganchou seus polegares dentro da corda da minha calcinha ensopada e a arrancou de mim. Eu observei enquanto ele a levantou até seu rosto perfeito e inalou o cheiro, antes de colocá-las no bolso de sua calça. Quando ele abriu os olhos, eles tinham escurecido ainda mais. Eu mastiguei meus lábios enquanto o observava, antecipando ansiosamente seu próximo movimento.

Ele agarrou meus seios fartos em suas mãos largas e os massageou até que eu senti meus mamilos apertarem. Eu sabia que ele podia vê-los através do sutiã de seda preto. Eu observei seu olhar intenso enquanto ele chegou próximo das minhas costas e desabotoou meu sutiã, jogando-o sem cuidado atrás dele. Meus seios saltaram com a libertação.

Eu fui cobri-los, minhas bochechas queimavam com vergonha. Ninguém exceto minha mãe e meu médico tinham visto meus seios até esse ponto e eu não sabia como reagir.

Ele gentilmente retirou minhas mãos me dizendo, "para!" eu observei, fascinada, enquanto ele lambia seus lábios perfeitos quando olhava para meu peito. Eu rezei para meus seios serem grandes o suficiente pra ele...

Eu acho que eles estavam decentes o suficiente, porque rapidamente ele mergulhou para prová-los. Eu senti sua língua quente correr pelos meus bicos sensíveis e o vale entre eles. A sensação de sua língua apagou todos os pensamentos de auto-consciência da minha cabeça. Ele deixou beijos quentes em meus mamilos e começou a mamar em um deles, serpenteando sua língua sobre a saliência repetidamente.

Ele estava alternando entre meus mamilos, mordendo e beliscando-os suavemente, enquanto suas mãos massageavam meu pescoço e minha cintura. Ele correu sua língua e a deslizou sobre as minhas pequenas saliências e me fez chegar ao céu, enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente me manter firme na sua mesa.

Nesse momento minha respiração estava vindo em suspiros difíceis e meu corpo inteiro tremia. Eu ansiava por tocá-lo em retorno, mas ele nunca me deu uma _permissão_ explícita para fazer então...

Ele começou a deixar beijos quentes para baixo da minha barriga enquanto continuava a massagear os meus seios, beliscando e acalmando meus mamilos alternadamente. Baixos gemidos eram derramados de meus lábios agora. Eu simplesmente não conseguia segurá-los...

Abruptamente ele empurrou meu tronco pra baixo até que eu estava deitada de costas com minhas pernas abertas, vestida apenas com minha saia e saltos. Eu estava tão perto da liberação que meu centro pulsava com a necessidade. Eu tinha um sentimento do que ele faria e eu comecei a pulsar com a necessidade enquanto eu o observei escapar de sua cadeira, seus ombros largos no nível das minhas pernas.

Ele parecia como se fosse se sentar para comer sua refeição. Ele começou a falar em um tom baixo e exigente.

"Agora, meu animalzinho de estimação, você vai se manter parada e manter seus olhos em mim o tempo todo. Eu quero que você assista com seus olhos lindos enquanto você goza na minha boca..."

Tudo que eu podia fazer era acenar enquanto eu me levantei nos cotovelos para ver melhor. Eu não queria desapontar esse homem... esse deus... com nada que eu fizesse.

Eu senti o calor dos líquidos correrem em minhas veias enquanto eu estremecia na pura expectativa do que estava por vir, e eu comecei a mastigar meu lábio novamente. Eles provavelmente estavam vermelho sangue agora com todas as mordidas que eu tinha dado. Eu estava sempre consciente da nossa localização... se eu gritasse, a secretária poderia ficar desconfiada...

Eu o observei lentamente puxar minha saia pra cima e seu olhar cair sobre minhas dobras úmidas. Eu o ouvi assobiar gentilmente antes de erguer um olhar divertido pra mim, um sorriso pecaminosamente sexy brincando em seus lábios.

"Sem cortinas para combinar com os tapetes, hein?" ele me perguntou com calma. Eu simplesmente corei e encolhi os ombros, tentando desesperadamente manter meu olhar nele quando tudo que eu queria fazer era olhar pra longe.

Esse homem estava me cegando com sua perfeição. Eu observei, fascinada, enquanto sua boca lentamente baixou para minhas dobras úmidas, seus olhos nos meus o tempo todo.

Ele começou a chicotear levemente sua língua contra uma de minhas dobras expostas, depois a outra, nunca aprofundando entre elas para onde eu mais precisava dele. Ele deslizou suavemente sua mão embaixo da minha coxa e abriu ainda mais minhas pernas para ele ter melhor acesso. Meus olhos estavam colados nos dele enquanto ele lentamente me deu uma longa e lânguida lambida girando meu clitóris com sua língua, fazendo minha respiração vir forte, em suspiros rápidos.

Ele estendeu sua mão e pegou na minha, ligando nossos dedos, então lentamente serpenteou a ponta de sua língua contra meu clitóris. Ele então beijou suavemente e começou a massagear com a língua e escovar seus lábios.

Eu senti um líquido quente escorrer embaixo da minha perna com a tortura de sua língua... eu queria que ele parasse, mas eu queria que ele continuasse entre minhas pernas por dias...

Eu não sabia o que eu queria.

Ele deve ter percebido que eu estava perto, ele começou a massagear meu clitóris mais forte e rápido com sua língua e então prosseguiu beijando e chupando como ele tinha feito em meus mamilos.

Eu observei enquanto ele pausou e levantou minhas pernas para seus ombros, então mergulhou de volta. O novo ângulo era quase insuportável no prazer...

Ele então levou sua mão pra cima e seu dedão massageou meu clitóris, deslizando sua língua pra baixo para delicadamente e lentamente entrar em mim, gentilmente empurrando contra minha entrada.

Isso se tornou muito com a sensação e observar seus olhos ficarem mais escuros, cheios de luxúria e desejo... havia algo completamente proibido e erótico sobre ver sua cabeça entre as minhas pernas... e eu abri minha boca em um grito silencioso com a minha liberação, derrotada, caindo de meus cotovelos.

Seu olhar era intenso quando ele me trouxe meu primeiro clímax. Minha própria visão por trás de minhas pálpebras estava repleta de estrelas, e eu não podia respirar com a pressão no meu peito.

Ele foi tão gentil... era uma bela mudança do ritmo de antes. Ele deu uma última lambida lenta, antes de parar, então beijou em volta das minhas dobras antes de levantar sua cabeça, seus lábios sorrindo brilhando com a minha essência. Meus ombros pareciam fracos e flácidos enquanto eu caí sobre a mesa, ainda montada no terremoto do meu orgasmo.

Eu tentei acalmar minha respiração enquanto eu esperava pela sua próxima instrução. Eu não iria desapontá-lo...

"Levante e vire-se para a mesa como antes. Eu quero ver esse seu rabo lindo de novo," ele murmurou, seus olhos brilhando em puro desejo. Eles tinham escurecido ainda mais, e eu tinha a sensação que toda a gentileza seria colocada de lado por enquanto... o pensamento enviou arrepios pela minha espinha.

Me levantei trêmula e me curvei sobre a mesa mais uma vez. Ele iria me bater novamente? Eu tinha feito algo errado para ser punida? Ambos os pensamentos curiosamente me assustaram e me excitaram. Eu não sabia o que ele estava planejando, mas eu estava impaciente para descobrir.

Eu ouvi seu assovio de prazer, e eu sabia que ele apreciava a visão de me ver debruçada sobre sua mesa. Eu senti um pequeno orgulho... _Eu_ tinha feito ele fazer aquele barulho; era um impulso para minha auto-estima.

Eu ouvi um farfalhar de roupas e um distinto som de zíper e eu senti meus olhos abrirem enquanto eu sentia a respiração quente no meu pescoço e então seus dentes possessivos antes dele rosnar na minha orelha, "Afaste mais suas pernas, meu amor."

O termo carinhoso me pegou desprevenida enquanto minhas pernas se separavam por conta própria.

"Sim... bem assim. Você está pronta pra mim, pequena Bella?" ele ronronou no meu ouvido. O som do meu nome em seus lábios perfeitos eram agora o som mais delicioso do mundo. Eu não podia ter o suficiente desse homem excelente. Eu mordi meus lábios e concordei, já molhada em antecipação pelo que estava por vir.

Ela ia me ter por trás?

Sua penetração súbita foi minha resposta. Ele me pegou de surpresa quando mergulhou dentro de mim sem aviso, me fazendo gritar com um misto de dor e prazer. Ele agarrou meus quadris firmemente com suas mãos quentes e pausou, me preenchendo completamente.

Depois que me acostumei com seu tamanho, ele recuou e mergulhou em mim mais uma vez, empurrando pra dentro de mim mais uma vez o máximo possível. A sensação era incrível, eu sentia cada centímetro dele dentro de mim.

Eu me senti poderosa. Eu me senti viva.

Eu senti ainda mais quando suas mãos deixaram meu quadril para correr meu corpo mais uma vez. Uma de suas mãos tinha começado a massagear meus seios em sua palma, beliscando e provocando meus mamilos até eles endurecerem, enquanto sua outra mão estava ocupada deslizando entre minhas dobras, me apalpando e esfregando contra meu clitóris sensível.

Ele beliscou e puxou meus mamilos então agarrando com força um deles, enquanto ele me dava uma lambida lenta e uma mordida firme no meu pescoço, ainda bombeando dentro de mim. Ele começou a massagear minhas dobras com a ponta de seus dedos lentamente, enquanto começou a ditar ritmo aos meus quadris.

Ele sugou um ponto logo abaixo da minha orelha, serpenteando sua língua na minha pele rudemente. Ele apertou meu peito firmemente, massageando profundamente, soprando ar quente na minha orelha. Eu tremia embaixo dele, meus mamilos duros de modo insuportável. De repente, ele deu um beliscão firme em meu mamilo, e eu gemi baixinho contra ele, arqueando pra mais perto dele quando ele começou a aumentar a velocidade de seus impulsos. Ele deslizou um dedo pra dentro de mim e começou a bombear em mim em um diferente ângulo, batendo no meu clitóris o tempo todo.

Ele ainda estava bombeando dentro e for a de mim, nós dois com a respiração errática a cada estocada. Senti choques de eletricidade correrem por minhas veias, fazendo-me arfar e tremer incontrolavelmente embaixo dele.

Nossos corpos batendo juntos enquanto ele começou cantar meu nome. Eu senti minhas paredes apertarem e eu sabia que estava perto... eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo comigo. Eu senti minhas paredes contraírem; eu ia gozar... ele deve ter percebido isso, porque ele me empurrou de repente, me virando para encará-lo, e mergulhou dentro de mim novamente.

Eu senti meus olhos que antes estavam abertos apertarem, virando meu rosto de lado enquanto ele continuava o delicioso assalto pelo meu corpo. Ele sacudiu meu queixo para encará-lo e rosnou, "me observe!" Sua voz estava áspera com paixão.

Abri meus olhos e fiquei impressionada... seus olhos estavam nublados com luxúria, mas tinha uma outra emoção lá... eu não podia dizer qual era. Isso poderia ser compaixão... ou afeto... seus olhos estavam verde escuros de um jeito que eu nunca vi, e perto dele como eu estava, eu podia ver cada ponto preto que o emoldurava.

Seus olhos eram lindos e eu estava perdida neles... deslumbrada por eles.

Nesse ponto eu estava ofegando esforçadamente e ocasionalmente deixando escapar um gemido sussurrante. Ele envolveu minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, prendendo-as completamente em volta dele. Meus saltos cavando em suas costas e ele gemia de prazer. Suas próximas palavras me enviaram em um frenesi de emoções e sensações...

"Deus, você está tão fudidamente apertada e molhada pra mim... eu quero sentir sua buceta doce molhar meu pau com cada gota do seu leite. Goza pra mim!" Sr. Cullen rosnou possessivamente no meu ouvido.

Eu já estava tão perto, mas eu vim violentamente quando ele ficou impaciente e puxou minha cabeça pra trás pela raiz dos meus cabelos e mordeu com severidade embaixo do meu ouvido. Eu mordi com força seu ombro enquanto eu vinha, meu corpo pulsando com doces tremores.

Ele me seguiu logo depois, grunhindo meu nome em absoluta satisfação, seus olhos apertados e seu pescoço jogado pra trás. Seus lábios estavam abertos, assobiando ar entre seus dentes enquanto meus olhos devoravam a visão.

Era a coisa mais linda do mundo, o Sr. Cullen em completo êxtase. Ele continuou dentro de mim por mais alguns minutos enquanto nós lentamente relaxávamos nossa respiração. Eu não tinha percebido que minhas mãos estavam segurando suas costas tão forte até eu flexioná-las contra ele. Minhas mãos deslizaram por seus ombros largos e ele assoviou. Eu olhei pra ele curiosa e ele riu.

"Você deixou uma marca, meu amor…" ele sussurrou, curvando seus lábios em um sorriso sexy. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu percebi o que ele quis dizer e eu sorri timidamente pra ele. Eu acho que minhas unhas estavam mais afiadas do que eu esperava... eu tinha arranhado as costas dele enquanto ele cavalgava em mim.

Nossa respiração tinha finalmente acalmado, ele se levantou e deslizou completamente pra fora de mim. Sentindo-o deslizar dentro de mim mais uma vez, mesmo que apenas para me deixar, eu me senti tão divina que eu engasguei e então corei, olhando pra longe, tentando lutar pelo meu desejo por ele.

Ele levou um tempo para se vestir, se movendo pelo seu escritório para pegar suas roupas enquanto eu observava, com inveja da sua aparente facilidade em estar nu. Eu queria ser assim confiante, confortável, mas quando eu me sentei lentamente na mesa, meus membros protestaram com o movimento, eu já tinha cruzado as pernas e minhas mãos em meus peitos para dar um pouco de modéstia a minha nudez.

Quando eu finalmente olhei pra cima, eu estava triste por ver que ele já tinha encontrado suas roupas e colocado-as, o cinto afivelado firmemente em sua cintura; ele estava vestindo sua camiseta. Isso não era justo; um corpo perfeito que parecia estar em exibição.

Ele era o David de Michelangelo.

Ele era a epítome da perfeição masculina.

Ele era impecável aos meus olhos.

Eu me senti distintamente feminina e frágil enquanto assistia-o abotoar sua camisa e ajeitar a gola em seus ombros largos. Seu olhar finalmente encontrou o meu e um meio sorriso que eu tinha vindo reconhecer como sua assinatura curvado sobre sua boca. "Você está bem, jovem Bella?" ele perguntou em uma voz baixa que estava reprimida com um suspeito humor.

Eu concordei e corei intensamente enquanto eu tentei ficar de pé, mas minhas pernas não estavam cooperando. Elas pareciam desossadas e gastas. Ele me puxou e me colocou de pé então eu fiquei meio instável em meus saltos. Eu procurei pelas minhas roupas, sabendo que as únicas coisas que eu vestia no momento na frente dele era meu rubor, minha saia e meus _stilettos_.

Isso tinha mesmo acontecido? Ele apenas me observava, seus olhos escuros e um meio sorriso em seus lábios. Eu corei novamente, meu rosto completamente vermelho enquanto eu lembrava onde, exatamente, aqueles lábios tinham estado no meu corpo apenas há alguns minutos...

Sim, tinha acontecido...

Puta merda.

Finalmente ele cedeu e encontrou minhas roupas pra mim, lentamente me entregando uma peça de cada vez.

Finalmente escorreguei meu sutiã e o apertei, ajustando as taças em volta do meu peito para suportá-los como parte de minha rotina.

Eu ouvi um assobio afiado e olhei pra cima, espantada. Seus olhos estavam colados no meu peito e cheios de luxúria; suas mãos estavam agarrando a mesa firmemente, seus lábios apertados firmemente juntos.

"Se apresse antes que eu te pegue novamente..." Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca. Eu rapidamente me virei e abotoei minha blusa, colocando dentro da saia e correndo minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo para penteá-lo com o dedo o melhor que eu pudesse. Eu tinha perdido meu elástico na nossa paixão... mas senti algo diferente, estava esquecendo algo mais _importante_...

Quando eu me virei, eu imediatamente sabia o que era. Ele tinha minha calcinha em suas mãos, inalando o cheiro, mordendo o lábio pra não gemer.

Eu não acho que podia corar ainda mais até aquele momento. Eu estava _mortificada._

Eu observei, chocada, enquanto ele embolsou minha calcinha. Eu ia protestar incrédula, mas ele pressionou um dedo perito e longo em meus lábios, sussurrando, "Shh..." e puxou meu queixo pra cima pra enfrentá-lo eu olhei em seus olhos que eram claros novamente.

"Você é excelente," ele ronronou, então me puxou pra ele e gentilmente pressionou seu lábios nos meus. Todos pensamentos sobre minha calcinha roubada fugiram de minha mente enquanto eu peguei o fato de que esse homem, esse deus, estava me beijando.

_A mim. _Eu estava impressionada ao perceber que eu tinha feito tanta coisa com ele essa manhã, mas não tinha na verdade o beijado. Isso não aconteceu como era suposto...

No entanto, esse beijo foi surpreendentemente gentil em comparação com nossas ações anteriores. Ele gentilmente moveu seus lábios contra os meus, angulando sua cabeça para ganhar um melhor acesso. Eu senti sua língua docemente deslizar sobre a junção dos meus lábios, pedindo permissão para entrar na minha boca. Eu zumbia em prazer quando sua língua finalmente massageou a minha. Nossas línguas dançaram apaixonadamente enquanto eu senti ondas de formigamento pelo meu corpo.

Eu estava bêbada de prazer.

Eu passei meus braços em volta de seus ombros e me aproximei dele. Ele riu e finalmente se afastou, me dando selinhos firmemente uma, duas, três vezes, então se afastando, suas mãos deslizando nos meus braços para unir seus dedos aos meus. Ele estava olhando nos meus olhos, seus lábios cheios em um verdadeiro sorriso, não um sorriso forçado.

Isso era uma bela visão.

Eu senti meus lábios fazerem bico... eu amava aquele beijo, e parecia certo que meu primeiro beijo fosse com ele. Eu não queria parar.

"Tão doce... tão _inocente_…" ele murmurou antes de se inclinar para baixo me beijando gentilmente novamente e firme. Eu senti suas mãos traçarem minha nuca e acariciar o lado do meu rosto enquanto eu suspirava de prazer absoluto. Ele finalmente desacelerou então parou, me dando apenas mais um selinho nos lábios.

Ele olhou em meus olhos novamente e finalmente disse a frase mais linda do mundo...

"Feliz aniversário de 18 anos, minha doce pequena Bella..."

E foi um aniversário muito feliz mesmo.

* * *

**N/T:** _Bom minhas amadas leitoras, é isso, espero que tenham gostado dessa on, eu adorei ... quem não quer um diretor desses?! Por favor deixem suas opniões e comentários!_


End file.
